


【仏普】Que Sera, Sera

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 普设仏普双视角，🔹是普视角，🔸是法视角，第一次搞这种，感觉还是啰嗦了点_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_标题来源：经典老歌 Que Sera, Sera（与主旨有关，与行文无关）灵感来源：在微博看到法法家街头的玫瑰应急箱
Relationships: France/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【仏普】Que Sera, Sera

🔹  
基尔伯特今天过得很糟糕——宾馆提供的早餐鸡蛋煮过了头，咖啡也不合胃口，草草吞下去之后原计划是游览一些法兰西举世闻名的景点，结果刚下公交车转进一个小巷子，居然碰到一个男人在随地小便，当他尴尬地想要低头走开，一摸自己的口袋才发现自己的钱包早就不知道被哪个天杀的家伙顺走了！感谢上帝他足够谨慎，他的银行卡还有其他一些重要证件放在了另外的夹层里，钱包里只放了些零钱，但依然不可原谅，那个钱包可是阿西送给他的！

巴黎，哦，巴黎，该死的，他就不该出现在这里！想到自己刚才不得不操着根本不会几个词的法语出现在警/察/局，对追回自己的钱包做些无用功，那尴尬地气氛即使过去了一个多小时，回想起来依然让他难受地浑身不对劲。

该死的！基尔伯特越想越气，终于忍不住一脚踹在一旁的栏杆上，然而脚上的帆布鞋显然没有一项在铁栏杆面前保护主人的功能，结果理所当然地不仅没能让他消气，反而更加火上浇油，让他反射性地对着栏杆骂了几句。

此时离正午还有些时间，在经历了几个雨天之后太阳再一次洒在这座美丽的城市中，微风带着些水汽和树叶的味道拂过基尔伯特的头发，让他的心情稍微平复了些，基尔伯特看着眼前流淌的塞纳河，自己也开始觉得自己像个傻子，他安静下来，撇撇嘴，余光瞄到不远处的大桥，他回忆了一下旅游手册，那似乎是塞纳河上历史最悠久的大桥——最古老的新桥，听上去简直像个英式冷笑话。

这么天马行空地想了一会，基尔伯特心情好了不少，他想了想，掏出手机打开自拍模式，来都来了，总得给自己的博客增加点新素材。

基尔伯特满意地翻着刚刚拍摄的照片——本大爷今天也帅得像小鸟一样！他低着头边沿着河边走，边编辑博客的文案准备发送。

“嘿！“

突然一个男声从背后响起，基尔伯特吓了一跳，手一抖，没拿稳的手机掉在地上，从栏杆的缝隙划了出去。

“扑通——“

🔸  
弗朗西斯今天过得不能说不好，只是有些无聊——早餐照常上街买了新鲜出炉的法棍面包，配上可口的奶酪和当季水果，吃过早饭来到塞纳河畔，在靠近新桥的地方摆上自己的画板开始一天的工作。

弗朗西斯在塞纳河边的肖像画生意一直不错，不过大多数来找他画画的客人对他的画技一无所知也不感兴趣，上来询问的十个有九个都是冲着他那张漂亮脸蛋来的年轻姑娘，剩下的一个是来探口风的年轻小伙。对此弗朗西斯倒是不在意，这个月的房租还不太够呢，没必要跟钱过不去，况且有时也确实能碰到些有意思的人，不过今天实在有些无趣了，弗朗西斯打了个哈欠，双手伸向天空伸了个懒腰，将有些疲劳的眼睛从画布上移开，望向远处古朴的大桥，忽然他的动作顿住了，眼神有了焦点——他看到了一个男人，一个漂亮的男人，他似乎是遇到了什么不好的事，表情看上去凶巴巴的，嘴上还在说着什么。

弗朗西斯放下手臂，饶有兴趣地看着远处的人，虽然看不清脸，但他的直觉告诉他，能够与巴黎的美景和谐地融在一起的人一定是个美人，弗朗西斯撑起下巴端详着他与河边栏杆的互动，哦是的，栏杆，看上去似乎在跟栏杆发生着激烈的争吵。

不错，有意思。弗朗西斯摸着自己下巴的胡茬，嘴角慢慢翘起。

他翻过一页画布，拿起画笔蘸上颜料涂抹起来，颜色的运用其实才是弗朗西斯的强项，给人画些素描肖像画只是用来赚钱的工具，他毫不犹豫地提笔作画，寥寥几笔就勾勒出色彩明亮的天空和河水，弗朗西斯抬起头，捕捉男人的神态，他看着那人停下来，盯着河面看了几秒钟，抓了抓自己的头发，似乎是心情变好了，那副一直架着似乎随时准备跟什么人打一架的身体放松了下来，趴在栏杆上享受美景。

风变成了大胆的笔触，将画中人的银发吹乱。

弗朗西斯画着，不经意地抬头才发现男人已经离他越来越近，可惜那人一直低着头拿着手机不知在写些什么，根本没有注意到他的存在。

现代人简直是在被手机圈养，弗朗西斯不快地想道，他作画时从不带手机。

男人从他的画板旁边走过，一丝淡淡的木香混进颜料的气味里，让弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇。

“嘿！”于是他站起身，叫住了即将错过的人。

可男人显然没有预料到他的搭讪，他看到那只刚刚还在被他唾弃碍事的手机“啪嗒”一声摔在地上，然后穿过栏杆的缝隙滑进河里。

“扑通——”

时间仿佛静止了，片刻的死寂之后，他一把拉住了想翻进河里的银发男人。

🔹  
基尔伯特今天过得糟透了——他原本以为今天已经足够糟糕了，但现实告诉他，这操蛋的人生只有更糟，永远没有最糟！

手机！他的手机！那里面重要的东西可太多了！他也顾不得找人理论，扒着栏杆就想翻下去找东西，可惜他一只脚刚踩上去就被人拉住了，拉他的男人语速飞快地说着他根本听不懂的法语，他只想要回他的手机！

基尔伯特还在拼命地想要挣脱男人的手臂，可惜对方的力气惊人得大，硬是把他从栏杆上扯下来，甚至拖到了一米之外。

“你他妈的放开我！你知不知道那里面有什么！？那里面可是有我珍藏的我弟弟小时候的照片！你放开我！丢了你拿什么赔！？”基尔伯特好不容易挣开了男人，转身一连串的质问连珠炮似的从他嘴里吐出，却只看到对方茫然不知所措的脸。

哦对了，这是个法国人，他听不懂德语！

盛怒之下人很难想起除了母语以外的单词，基尔伯特一腔怒火找不到出口，差点把自己憋得背过气去。他深吸了一口气，勉强让自己冷静下来，塞纳河也不是什么小水沟，就算运气爆棚捞起来了，恐怕也没法修好了，他努力地说服了自己，平复了一下呼吸，终于把注意力放回了手还抓着他肩膀的男人身上。

男人似乎也吓坏了，一直在跟他说着什么，可惜他一句都听不懂。

基尔伯特皱着眉头看着眼前的男人，因为语言不通，所以他的关注点统统放在了别的地方，比如说——

上帝啊，他可真漂亮。

基尔伯特看着那双露出焦急神色的、鸢尾花一样的紫色眼睛，觉得自己好像已经没那么生气了。

于是他抬手打断了男人的喋喋不休，对方看着他，似乎在等一个答复，基尔伯特看着他半晌，终于想起来，也许他们还有第三个选项！

“Englisch！Ich meine, do you speak English?”  
（英语！我是说，你会说英语吗？）

男人愣了一下，似乎终于明白了他们的处境，就在基尔伯特重新燃起希望的时候，男人面露难色地摇了摇头，让基尔伯特仅存的希望破灭了。男人思索了一下，突然恍然大悟似的从大衣的口袋里掏出一个小本子和一支笔，快速地写了什么，然后递给基尔伯特。

基尔伯特低下头，看到白纸的顶端写着一串漂亮的花体字。

“Francis……？“他有些迟疑地读道，“Your name?”

“Francis.“男人点了点头，用法语读法读了一遍，然后将笔递给基尔伯特，期待地看着他。

基尔伯特犹豫了一下，接过那支已经被削到只剩下几厘米铅笔，调整了一下怎么都有些别扭的姿势，笔尖落在纸上划出一条黑色的线的感觉有些微妙——上次用这玩意好像已经是上辈子的事了。

“Gilbert.“他说道，把本子还给弗朗西斯，看到对方那双漂亮的紫色眼睛亮了起来，露出笑意，随即又想起什么似的低下头在纸上写写画画，基尔伯特看着男人随手拨开不安分地从发带中掉出的一缕金发，心里痒痒的。

🔸  
弗朗西斯今天过得有点刺激——他只是闲得无聊，想搭讪一个看起来很有趣的漂亮男人，没想害自己的搭讪对象跳进冰冷的塞纳河，他好不容易将人从栏杆上扯下来，那人挣脱了他，转过身冲他吼了一大段他听不懂的语言，弗朗西斯眨眨眼睛，听起来应该是……德语？

还好不是俄语。弗朗西斯收回了准备跑路的姿势，他看着对面的男人虽然气喘吁吁地怒视着他，但好像没有要冲上来打人的意思，原本就在阳光下熠熠生辉的漂亮眼睛因为运动和愤怒而更加生动。

“呃……“弗朗西斯尝试着用法语开口，”我很抱歉吓到你了，还害你丢了手机，如果你愿意的话，我可以带你去附近的商店，现在没有手机可是个大麻烦不是吗？不过哥哥我最近手头有点紧，可能没办法一次付清全款……“

弗朗西斯观察着对面的男人，也不知道对方听懂了没有，男人似乎平静了下来，正皱着眉头看着他，然后他摆了摆手示意他不用再说了，弗朗西斯停了下来，等待着对方的答复，男人好像想起了什么，眉眼一下舒展开来。

这人也太好懂了，弗朗西斯在心里想道，果然，男人略有些激动地问他会不会说英语。

英语？弗朗西斯愣了一下，了然道果然这个人是听不懂法语的，他当然会说英语，但是，现在这样似乎也蛮有趣的。于是他露出遗憾的表情摇了摇头，对面的人如他料想的那样露出燃起希望又破灭的表情，实在是太可爱了，他在心里默默点了个赞。

不过语言不通确实是个问题，弗朗西斯思考了片刻，终于想起了自己职业的便利，他掏出自己随身带的速写本和铅笔，翻开空白的一页，在顶端写上自己的名字，将本子递了过去。

男人有些迟疑地用德语读法读出了他的名字，弗朗西斯一向不大喜欢自己的名字被读成其他发音，不过今天似乎感觉不坏。

不错，“name”还是德语读法，看来这人事实上也并不怎么会说英语，弗朗西斯想着，点了点头纠正了一下发音。

男人的眼睛里划过一丝尴尬，谁都不喜欢自己的名字被读错，弗朗西斯抓住机会将手里的铅笔递了过去，男人抿了一下嘴唇似乎有些犹豫，但最终还是接过铅笔在纸上写上了名字。

“Gilbert.“

虽然开头可能不太愉快，但至少他们已经顺利交换了姓名，弗朗西斯对接下来的发展充满了信心，他思考了片刻，虽然他不介意再聊些别的，但对于基尔伯特来说还是先解决手机的问题最为重要，他拿起铅笔在纸上点了两下，画了一个Q版的自己，配上一个可怜兮兮的表情，又写上“Sorry！”，又画了几个脚印，并在脚印旁边画上两个人的Q版形象，感谢平日里给人画肖像画的积累，弗朗西斯很擅长抓住人的特点，脚印的终点是一个简笔画版的苹果商店，然后又画了个由自己指向基尔伯特的箭头，箭头上画了个小图标代表手机。

他将速写本递给基尔伯特，对方显然是没想到他的画工如此专业，弗朗西斯没有看漏他脸上闪过的惊喜神情，颇有些得意的挑了挑眉毛。

🔹  
基尔伯特今天过得不怎么样——莫名其妙手机掉进了河里，虽然里面的内容都在云端有备份，但异国他乡丢手机真的是最麻烦的事了，好在遇到的这位看上去至少是个正常人，让这糟糕的一天多少添了些亮色。

他看着手上的本子里弗朗西斯随手画出来的简笔画，即使他对美术并不了解也看得出这人应该是专业的，画上表达的意思很清楚，基尔伯特赞许地对弗朗西斯竖了个大拇指表示同意这个方案。

法国人似乎松了口气，身子稍稍歪向一边，基尔伯特终于注意到了几米外被两人忽视已久的画架，画布上绚烂的色彩一瞬间就吸引了他的注意，弗朗西斯注意到了他的目光，发出一声也是刚刚想起来还有这么个东西的轻呼，走过去想要将他的小摊收起来。

“嘿，等等。”基尔伯特叫住他，他凑近那副草草画了几笔的画仔细看了看，抬起头的时候眼神有些躲闪，他指了指画里的人又指了指自己，“这是我吗？”

基尔伯特看着那双瞬间切换到含情脉脉模式的紫色眼睛，暗骂这是撩了多少人才习得如此娴熟的技巧，但脸上还是忍不住地发烧，眼睛也不自觉地去瞄那副尚未成形的画。

基尔伯特对自己的艺术鉴赏能力还是很有自知之明的，但这幅画无疑抓住了他的眼球，他甚至能感受到它在发光，不仅仅是说画家运用的色彩明亮夺目，还有其中的人物——哦，好吧，就是他自己，这么想着基尔伯特的脸更烧了——周围的景色与中间那个在风中肆意笑着的男人一比甚至都有些黯然失色。

虽然基尔伯特自诩帅得像小鸟一样，但在他二十几年的人生中这句话带来的反应大多是弟弟的胃疼脸，这幅画让他觉得，原来本大爷这么有魅力吗？

🔸  
弗朗西斯今天过得挺不错——虽然这个月恐怕要牺牲所有业余时间来赚房租了，但是作为一个愿意为了爱情牺牲生命的浪漫法国人，他觉得挺值。

此时弗朗西斯一边收拾着画板画架，以及零零散散的笔和颜料，一边瞄着站在一旁等他的基尔伯特，现在他有些后悔刚刚假装不会说英语，否则趁现在说些漂亮的情话也许今天就能将这只可爱的小兔子拐回家了呢。

两人各怀心事地向最近的商店前进，很快就抵达了目的地。

全球电子产品被某品牌占据巨大市场份额的好处就在于，不管你在世界的哪一个角落，你都能在完全不与店员交流的情况下买到完全符合你心意的手机，走进店里的几分钟后，基尔伯特就喜滋滋地拿到了比自己之前那只还要新一代的新手机，弗朗西斯有些无聊地看着正在帮基尔伯特进行一些基础设置以激活新手机的店员，默默心疼着自己的钱包。

就在弗朗西斯放空自己的时候，突然感受到了一道求助的目光。

“怎么了？“他走过去，自然而然地站在了基尔伯特的身边问道，店员听到他说法语，露出松了一口气的表情，上前解释道他们遇到的麻烦——事情很简单，基尔伯特原先使用的德国电话卡在这里是无法立即补办的，只能办理法国当地运营商的手机卡，基尔伯特来之前哪想过会遇到这种复杂的情况，况且这种时候店员解释地越详细对一个语言一般的人来说越难受和不知所措。

弗朗西斯对基尔伯特露出一个安抚的笑容，用法语和店员交流起来，店员告知他隔壁就是一家Orange实体店。

弗朗西斯自己的手机卡都是网购的，当时只是懒得出门，但现在他只想为自己的懒惰鼓掌，这个世界上没有什么比在营业厅里听业务员说话更浪费时间的事情了，弗朗西斯在心里翻了个白眼，无视了对方推荐的一百种套餐服务，用自己的银行账号开了一张新卡，想了想还是选了个带多一些流量的套餐。

当弗朗西斯回到那家苹果商店，基尔伯特在正坐在休息区发呆，他弓着背，一手撑在自己的下巴上，眼神没有焦点地注视着前方，与周围热闹的环境显得有些格格不入。

弗朗西斯没有急着上前，只是这么隔着人群望着他，语言不通反而变成了一个优点，眼神、动作、神态，两个人都全心全意地去观察对方表现出的每一个细节，基尔伯特不是个好静的人，但此时此刻弗朗西斯觉得他在这个喧闹的世界里找到了一个钻石一般闪闪发亮的灵魂。基尔伯特似乎是感受到了有人在盯着自己，他看向这边，看到弗朗西斯的瞬间眼睛亮了一下，绽开了一个笑容，回身去拿他留在店里的画具准备跟他汇合。

弗朗西斯的心跳漏了一拍，他苦笑了一下——这次好像真的栽了。

🔹  
基尔伯特今天过得也许还不赖——虽然手机都喂了鱼，但遇到的这个法国男人很负责任，当然，不排除目的不纯，基尔伯特又想起那幅画，他在店员帮忙将电话卡装好的间隙偷偷地瞄着旁边戳着店里iPad的男人，不止脸好看，身材看上去也不错，肩膀似乎比自己还要厚实一点，搬画架的健身效果这么好吗？

“先生，您可以打个电话试试，已经帮您设置好了。“店员的声音拉回了他的注意力，基尔伯特看着自己的新手机，系统语言已经被贴心地设置成了德语，云端的通讯录已经回到了手机里，一打开就看到路德维希的名字因为他的设置在通讯录的最上方，他理所当然地拨通了弟弟的电话，片刻之后电话被接通。

“……你好？“路德维希试探似的声音顺着电波传到基尔伯特耳朵里。

在经历了一大堆糟心事之后基尔伯特终于听到了最熟悉的声音，激动地差点哭出来：“阿西！感谢上帝！听到你的声音真是太好了！！”

“哥哥？“路德维希的声音听上去更困惑了，他简直能想象电话那头的弟弟将手机拿开又确认了一次来电显示又凑近的样子：”这怎么是……上帝！出什么事了？！你还好吗？！“

“嘿，冷静点！我很好！“基尔伯特安抚着弟弟，如果他不解释地快一点，路德维希的下一句话很可能是”机票已经订好了“，他抓了抓头发，瞄了一眼一旁的弗朗西斯：”没出什么大事，我只是不小心弄丢了手机，重新买了一个又办了一张手机卡，这几天有什么事打这个号码就好了！“

电话那头似乎是松了口气，基尔伯特对自己弟弟的脑回路还是很了解的，他好像总是能一下想到最坏的情景，基尔伯特抓了抓自己的头发，想不出他的教育到底是哪个环节出了问题。

兄弟俩又寒暄了几句，留下一句有事随时联系就挂断了电话。

🔸  
弗朗西斯觉得自己今天走了大运——在基尔伯特打电话的时候，表面上他在百无聊赖地戳着店里的iPad玩游戏，事实上他在一边瞄着基尔伯特手舞足蹈地打电话，一边回忆一件事。

两人从商店出来，感谢现代科技，有了手机的翻译软件，他们终于能进行些简单的交流了，弗朗西斯再次为给他添了这么大的麻烦而道歉，基尔伯特摆了摆手表示他已经不在意了，又将手机递给他，让他将自己的手机号输进这个手机，以便之后将手机的一部分费用给他，是的，基尔伯特坚持自己也有错，拒绝让他支付全款。

之后是短暂又有些尴尬的沉默，真奇怪，根本无法交流的时候反而没觉得沉默如此令人难受。

他想说点什么，邀请对方共进午餐，或是说点他最擅长的调情的话语，但两个小时的相处告诉他这一套对这个人恐怕不奏效。

弗朗西斯看着眼前跟他一样不知该怎么开启话题的基尔伯特，突然意识到任何语言都表达不出他现在的感受，而且他很清楚对方跟他一样，那么要做的事就只剩下一件了。

弗朗西斯笑起来，一把拉起基尔伯特在阳光下白得几乎透明的手腕，不顾对方的询问和惊呼，直接拉着他拐进街角——那里有一个玫瑰应急箱。

“世事不可强求，顺其自然就好。”

他才不管这偶遇的爱情会不会最终开花结果，他只知道现在他就要抓住这个人，以后的事情，顺其自然就好。

于是弗朗西斯一把扯开保护着玫瑰花的塑料膜，让美丽的鲜花沐浴在阳光下。

🔹  
直到玫瑰花瓣在胸口的口袋里被蹂躏，微甜的男士淡香将他整个包围，基尔伯特终于不得不承认，今天或许可以算是美好的一天。

唇齿相接的时候，他突然想到，也许回国之后该去报个法语班了。

【The End】


End file.
